The Seattle Story
by bad harmony
Summary: Meredith kehr nach Hause zurück und das nicht alleine! Aber lest es einfach! ich verspreche viel Romantik und eine Menge drum und dran!


The Seattle Story

**Kapitel 1: Endlich wieder daheim!**

Es war so riesig! So riesig hatte sie es gar nicht in Erinnerung gehabt. Die hohen Mauern, die großen Fenster und dann diese riesige Eingangstür. Viele Jahre ist es her, dass sie durch diese Tür geschritten war, hinaus in eine andere Welt! Eine anderes Zuhause, ein anderes Krankenhaus und vor allem ein anderes Leben! Fünf Jahre war es jetzt her und in all diesen Jahren kam sie sich nie so klein vor, wie in diesem Moment, vor dieser Tür.

Das Seattle Grace Hospital! Mal war es ihre Arbeitsstelle gewesen, mal ihr Zuhause und dann wieder die Hölle auf Erden. Sie war gegangen, weil es keine andere Wahl gab! Nicht für sie!

Meredith Grey, Tochter der berühmten Chirurgin Ellis Grey und selbst gerade mit ihrer Ausbildung fertig, atmete tief durch und trat durch die große Tür.

Es roch noch genauso wie damals und es sah auch noch genauso aus! Scheinbar war seit ihrem Weggang keine Basuka mehr explodiert.

Mit andächtigen Schritten ging sie die langen Flure entlang, genau wissend wo sie hin musste. Immer wieder wurden Patienten an ihr vorbei geschoben, Ärzte machten ihre Visite und die Krankenschwestern halfen wie immer wo sie nur konnten.

Sie hatte dieses Treiben um sie immer gehabt in den letzten fünf Jahren und doch hatte sie genau dieses hier vermisst! Das wilde und teils laute Treiben in dem ersten Krankenhaus in dem sie gearbeitet hatte. Viele schöne und auch schlechte Erinnerungen und Gefühle verband sie mit dem Seattle Grace.

Endlich war sie am Ziel und niemandem war sie begegnet, dem sie nicht begegnen wollte. Vor ihr saß eine junge Frau, Mitte 20 mit, langen schwarzen Harren und blassem Gesicht. Sie sah hübsch aus, wenn auch ein wenig gelangweilt.

„Guten Tag! Ich habe einen Termin mit Dr. Webber!" sagte Meredith freundlich und lächelte die Frau an. Die Schwarzhaarige schaute auf und lächelte zurück. „Wie ist ihr Name?" fragte diese zurück und blätterte in einem kleinen roten Buch.

„Dr. Meredith Grey," antwortete sie und schaute sich interessiert um. Der Vorraum war groß und hell.

„Ah ja! Ich denke sie können ruhig schon reingehen, er hat im Moment keinen Besuch," sagte die Frau freundlich und deutete auf die Tür.

Meredith bedankte sich und atmete noch einmal tief durch ehe sie an die Tür klopfte.

„Herein," erklang eine tiefe, einladende Stimme.

Meredith trat ein und lächelte, als sie sah dass Richard nicht einmal den Kopf gehoben hatte. Wie schon vor fünf Jahren hing er über irgendwelchen Zahlen, Akten und Problemen. Sein Kopf immer im Krankenhaus und nie woanders!

„Hallo Dr. Webber! Schön sie wieder zusehen!" sagte sie leise und ging noch ein paar Schritte auf seinen Schreibtisch zu. Webber hob ruckartig den Kopf und blickte Meredith erstaunt an.

„Dr. Grey? Ist es schon so spät? Na gut…kommen sie setzten sie sich! Es ist auch schön sie wieder zusehen! Wie geht es ihnen?" ratterte er runter und zeigte auf den gemütlichen Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch. Er lächelte ein warmes Lächeln, welches Meredith schon immer gemocht hatte.

„Danke es geht mir sehr gut und ihnen? Wie ich sehe arbeiten sie noch immer so viel wie damals!"

Webber lachte kurz auf und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er antwortete: „ Nein um Gottes Willen! Meine Frau hätte mich schon längst verlassen, wenn ich immer noch genauso oft hier wäre, wie vor ihrer Kündigung! Nein ich hab den Großteil an meinen Oberarzt und Stellvertreter abgegeben!"

Meredith lachte auf. Ja so hatte sie Mrs. Webber damals kennen gelernt. Temperamentvoll, erstklassig und immer die Hosen an.

„Aber nun gut! Ich denke sie nehmen mein Angebot an?" fragte er und sah sie mit einem schelmischen Lächeln an. Meredith lächelte nicht mehr, sondern nickte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Ich weiß," setzte er fort," dass sie aus bestimmten Gründen gegangen sind, die ich vollkommen verständlich finde, doch sie haben einen hervorragenden Abschluss hingelegt und sie sind die Einzige die diesen Job übernehmen wollen würde!"

Wieder nickte sie.

„Ja ich weiß! Christina ist in die Fußstapfen von Dr. Burke getreten, Alex und Izzy in die von Dr. Montegomery-Shepherd und Georg ist in die Neurochirurgie gegangen. Nur ich habe mich noch nicht festgelegt," zählte sie auf, doch dieses mal zeigte sich auch auf ihren Lippen zaghaftes Lächeln.

„Ja das stimmt! Doch genau deswegen sind sie am besten dafür geeignet unsere neuen angehenden Assistenzärzte auszubilden und sie haben die Chance weiterhin in jedem Gebiet zu operieren," erklärte Richard.

Meredith antwortete: „ Ja das ist wahr! Durch das Jahr das ich verpasst habe, hänge ich ein Jahr hinter den anderen her und ich möchte weiterhin so viel Zeit wie möglich für Cassandra haben! Allerdings geht das nur, wenn ich ihr Angebot annehme!"

Dieses Mal war es an Webber mit dem Kopf zu nicken. Er bewunderte die junge Frau vor sich! Nicht jede Frau, die ihren Beruf so sehr geliebt hatte und es auch noch tut, schafft es Karriere und Kind unter einen Hut zu bekommen.

Er erinnerte sich noch genau an den Tag an dem Dr. Grey zu ihm ins Büro kam und ihm auf den Kopf zusagte, sie sei Schwanger und wolle das Krankenhaus noch in der Woche verlassen um nach Philadelphia zu ziehen. Natürlich konnte er sich damals schon vorstellen wer der Vater des Kindes ist, doch darauf angesprochen hatte er sie nie.

„Wer weiß davon, dass ich wieder anfange hier zu arbeiten?" fragte Meredith ihn.

„Niemand! Ich dachte sie wollten die anderen überraschen?!"

„Danke! Ich habe mit den anderen immer Kontakt gehalten, doch ich wollte sie tatsächlich überraschen! Wann soll ich anfangen?" fragte sie ihn und lächelte ihn mehr oder minder glücklich an.

„Wenn es geht am Montag. Unsere Frischlinge kommen am Dienstag, dann können sie sich in aller Ruhe einarbeiten!"

Sie nickte wieder und sah auf ihre Füße.

„Hat er ihnen von dem Brief erzählt?" fragte sie. Ihre Augen nahmen einen feuchten Glanz an und es schien als traute sie sich nicht ihn anzusehen.

„Ja das hat er und so gerne ich ihm den Kopf gewaschen hätte, es geht mich nichts an! Das sollten sie alleine klären!" befand Webber und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Ist er heute hier?"

„Dr Shepherd hat zurzeit Visite! Sie finden ihn auf der Neurostation!" erklärte Webber ihr und lächelte wieder sein warmes Lächeln.

„Ja wo auch sonst!" lachte Meredith und stand auf. Sie versprach am Montag pünktlich dazu sein und versicherte ihrem neuen alten Chef, wie sehr sich auf die neue Zusammenarbeit freue.

Als sie sich verabschiedet hatte und wieder auf der anderen Seite der Tür stand, atmete sie wie schon so oft an diesem Tag, tief durch. Den Schritt hatte sie also auch hinter sich gebracht. Der Entschluss nach Seattle zurück zukehren, war schon ein sehr schwieriger Schritt für sie und auch für ihre vierjährige Tochter gewesen, die schließlich in Philadelphia geboren worden war.

Oh ja Cassandra!

Mit vollem Namen hatte Meredith ihre Tochter Cassandra Maria genannt. Sie war ein regelrechter Sonnenschein. Lachte die meiste Zeit und war der hellste Lichtschein im Leben ihrer Mutter, auch wenn Cassy sie nicht selten an ihren Vater erinnerte.

Mit festen Schritten ging Meredith wieder die langen, weißen Flure entlang. Ihr Weg führte sie dieses mal zur Neurochirurgie, auf seine Station.

Dr. Shepherd!

Eine Koryphäe auf seinem Gebiet. Sie hatte ihn vom ersten Moment an bewundert, geschätzt und vor allem aus tiefsten Herzen geliebt!

Jetzt hatte nur noch ein Mensch einen Platz in ihrem Herzen und zwar ihre kleine, süße und schwarzhaarige Tochter! Dies war auch der Grund, wieso sie so sicher und bestimmt auf ihn zutrat. Derek Shepherd stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und schien vertieft in eine Patientenakte zu sein.

„Hey Derek!"

TBC!!!

So hier habt ihr meine erste Grey's Anatomy Story. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch?

Liebe Euch!


End file.
